


My Fair Lady in Paris

by LilyLarsen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 20th Century, AU, Ben is an asshole, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hate to Love, My Fair Lady (1964) References, Pygmalion complex, Rey is a badass, StudentRey, Teacher-Student Relationship, TeacherBen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLarsen/pseuds/LilyLarsen
Summary: Début du 20ème siècle, une jeune vendeuse dans la rue rencontre un linguiste grossier devant un opéra. "Votre présence est une insulte pour cette noble architecture". Pourquoi alors va t'elle revoir ce grossier personnage ? Parce que Rey a un rêve: mieux parler pour sortir de sa condition de misère. Si ce professeur Solo peut l'aider, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Plongez dans la bonne société parisienne avec nos deux héros préférés !
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Mademoiselle Rey et professeur Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Après des années à fréquenter assidûment fanfiction.net puis AO3, je me devais d'ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour poster le plus régulièrement possible. Tout commentaire sera le bienvenu !

Il commençait déjà à pleuvoir. Une pluie torrentielle s’abattait dans les rues parisiennes et les passants se dépêchaient de se couvrir avec leurs couvre-chef et parapluies afin d’éviter de se faire tremper. Certains observaient le ciel noir et nuageux, en restant à couvert sous les grandes colonnes de l’opéra Garnier. Parmi la foule amassée sous l’énorme porche de l’opéra, les derniers spectateurs sortant de l’opéra attendaient avec impatience que leurs cochers arrivent. D’autres essayaient de héler les derniers carrosses qui les emmèneraient dans les beaux quartiers du sud parisien. Enfin parmi cette foule remplie de chapeaux haut de forme et de capes noirs, mélangée à des robes de satin rose ou blanc, se tenaient quelques badauds ou vendeurs de rue, haranguant la foule pour leur vendre quelques fleurs ou bien encore un dernier coup de cirage avant de se retirer dans les quartiers malfamés du nord. 

Parmi cette foule, une voix s’éleva, plaintive et exaspérée :

\- Finn, mon garçon, il faut à tout prix que nous ayons notre carrosse. J’ai oublié mon parapluie et je sens, hélas, que la pluie ne va cesser de tomber avant plusieurs heures.

Le jeune garçon se tenant à côté de la dame élégante et âgée acquiesça et s’empressa d’aller héler un carrosse qui passa devant lui sans le voir et l’arrosa. Celui-ci revint vers la dame, son costume trempée et ruisselant de la tête aux pieds. La dame poussa un soupir peiné et se retourna vers son compatriote le plus proche :

\- Jeune homme auriez-vous l’obligeance de nous héler un carrosse. Je crains que mon neveu ici présent ne sache pas bien comment s’y prendre.

Le jeune homme en question, ni tout à fait jeune, mais bien loin encore de la maturité grave, adressa un sourire indulgent à ce dénommé Finn et partit à la chasse aux carrosses afin de ne pas faire attendre cette dame dont les soupirs exaspérés ne cessaient de retentir entre les colonnes. Cette dernière, toujours élégante, se tenait droite. Une robe d’un bleu pâle s’évasait au niveau de sa taille et ses cheveux gris faisaient un halo translucide autour de sa tête. Les rides que l’on pouvait distinguer autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche lui donnaient un air grave et digne. Le collier serti d’opales et de saphirs ainsi que les boucles d’oreilles embellissaient le tout et montrait à chaque passant son origine sociale. Un manteau d’un bleu un peu plus foncé que sa robe venait compléter le tableau. Le jeune homme revint de sa chasse aux carrosses, victorieux, et adressa un sourire triomphant à la dame

\- Ma dame, votre carrosse.

La dame adressa un sourire bienveillant au jeune homme et coula un regard un peu sévère face à son comparse, dégoulinant et dépité, qui fit un sourire forcé, mais soulagé de pouvoir rentrer aussi tôt. La dame monta avec élégance dans le carrosse et remercia avec une certaine chaleur son sauveur avant de s’adresser à son comparse :

\- Finn, mon garçon, venez ! Veillez à ne pas souiller ma robe et asseyez-vous en face de moi. Elle émit un son désapprobateur – t-t-t-t – Il faudra vous changer dès notre arrivée.

Dès que le carrosse se fut éloigné, le sauveur émit un petit rire amusé. N’ayant pas vu la jeune demoiselle derrière lui, il fit un pas en arrière et la bouscula par inadvertance. La jeune fille tomba dans une flaque et son panier remplis de fleurs, se renversa dans la boue. Cette dernière poussa un cri outragé :

\- Aaaah, qu’est c’que vous m’avez fait là ! A t’y pas vu un maladroit pareil ! 10 centimes la fleur et v’la toute la marchandise foutue !

La jeune fille, les deux mains dans la boue du trottoir tentait tant bien que mal de sauver quelques fleurs, déjà bien attaquées par cette mélasse, et jurait entre ses dents. Son visage était noire à cause de la suie des cheminée et ses vêtements s’ils n’étaient pas déchirés, étaient frusques et vieux. Elle portait un manteau râpé et usé par endroit et ses jupons retroussés semblaient avoir vu de meilleurs jours. Le jeune homme, confus, lui dit :

\- Veuillez me pardonner pour ma maladresse, mademoiselle. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Cette dernière se redressa, vive et intelligente, elle lui dit avec un sourire charmeur et un brin canaille :

\- Hey mon bon prince, v’allez pas m’laisser sur le carreau com’ça. Ach’tez moi quelques fleurs et pfft plus d’ac’ident. 

Elle offrait devant le nez du jeune homme une pleine poignée de fleurs et avec un peu d’espérance, elle se disait qu’elle pouvait s’en faire acheter pour un bon prix. Le jeune homme, gracieusement, tâta ses poches et lui dit en lui offrant quelques centimes

\- Tenez, je vous pris de bien vouloir me pardonner, c’est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous. Je n’ai hélas sur moi que 50 centimes. Cela devrait suffire pour votre peine.

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa et mettant dans sa poche les quelques centimes, elle dit d’un air peu enjoué.

\- Hey ça ira ! Merci m’sieur. 

Elle s’adossa à la colonne de l’opéra, l’air dépité, de ne pas avoir trouvé meilleur aubaine, quand un badaud s’approcha d’elle et faisant mine de relever son col, lui murmura :

\- Tu d’vrais lui offrir les fleurs, y’a un m’sieur qui note tout c’que tu causes et m’a l’air de la police çui-là. 

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et se redressa, outrée. Elle était peut-être pauvre, mais elle ne serait jamais une fille publique ! Ah ça non m’sieur. Elle se mit alors à crier pour que tout le monde l’entende :

\- Heeey ! Chuis pas une fille malhonnête moi ! J’lui ais juste proposé des fleurs ! Y en a pas voulu, est-ce t’y pas de ma faute ça ! Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme maladroit et le prit à parti. Hey m’sieur j’vous ais pas fait de propositions malhonnêtes hein ! Je suis une honnête fille moi ! J’les connais la flicaille ! vont vouloir me coffrer pour rien ! J’suis p’tête pov’ mais pas malhonnête !

Aussitôt une voix retentit, calme mais un brin exaspéré par cet esclandre. Un homme d’une stature impressionnante, aux cheveux mi-longs et noirs, se tenait avec élégance près d’une colonne, un petit carnet à la main. Son manteau noir ainsi que ses gants en cuir lui donnait un charme certain. Sa bouche gourmande semblait se pincer et ses sourcils se fronçaient imperceptiblement face à la harangue de cette demoiselle :

\- Voulez-vous bien vous taire, mademoiselle. Je ne sais ce que l’on vous a dit, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas comme vous l’avez si atrocement dit de la « flicaille ». 

La demoiselle le regardait courroucé et reprit de plus belle :

\- Ah mais qu’est-ce que vous m’chantez là, m’sieur. Pourquoi que v’écrivez dans votre p’tit bouquin ?

Le jeune homme maladroit de rajouter :

\- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre d’intervenir. Cette demoiselle n’a à aucun moment tenté de me faire des propositions indécentes. Vous seriez ainsi bien mal avisé de créer un florilège de problèmes à cette jeune personne qui, par ailleurs, exerce un métier tout à fait honnête.

L’homme eut un petit sourire sardonique face au panier de la jeune vendeuse et gracieusement ouvrit son calepin afin de laisser voir ce qu’il avait écrit à cette-dernière. La demoiselle se tint coite un moment et finit par répliquer, dépitée :

\- C’quoi ce charabia ? J’sais pas lire ça !

L’homme au manteau noir haussa un sourcil et traduisit directement pour elle :

\- « Hey mon bon prince, v’allez pas m’laisser sur le carreau com’ça. Ach’tez moi quelques fleurs et pfft plus d’ac’ident. » 

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds et lui dit

\- C’est pa’ce que j’ai dit « Mon bon prince ». Ah m’sieur, j’vous jure c’tait juste pour causer bien au m’sieur. C’tait pas des pro’psitions malhonnêtes !

L’homme poussa un soupir résigné et finit par expliquer avec un brin de condescendance :

\- Mademoiselle, je suis linguiste. Je suis là pour répertorier les usages de la langue, aussi variée et…inhabituelles soient-elles. Il la regarda avec un certain mépris et la jeune fille rougit.

\- J’cause aussi bien qu’vous m’sieur ! T’sé pas pa’ce que j’emploie pas d’jolis mots com’vous que j’suis pas capable de bien causer.

L’homme sourit et se redressa de toute sa hauteur :

\- Veuillez me permettre d’en douter mademoiselle. Depuis que je vous entends, j’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu une partie de mon ouïe. Peut-on vraiment parler de langue lorsque celle-ci est massacrée par des gens tels que vous. Je ne sais si vous avez été à l’école, mais si c’est le cas, il faudrait sérieusement envisager d’y retourner. Sans cela, je ne vois qu’un avenir de misère. Ne vous a-t-on pas appris à prononcer vos syllabes. Mademoiselle, le français est une langue qui pourrait s’apparenter à de l’art, que dis-je à un miracle qui chaque jour, nous permet de communiquer au monde notre pensée et plus simplement de nous faire comprendre par nos pairs. Je m’étonne que vous puissiez même vous faire comprendre, mademoiselle. D’ailleurs que faites-vous si éloignée de…la Madeleine ?

Toute l’assemblée poussa un cri de surprise, à la fois émerveillée et curieuse devant les connaissances de cet homme qui eut un petit sourire triomphant. La demoiselle, elle, poussa un cri d’horreur et repartit de plus belle :

\- Et alors ! Ouais j’viens de la Madeleine, mais c’est pas un crime qu’d’être là. Là-bas c’est un en endroit pas mieux qu’pour les chiens. Comment v’pouvez m’juger com’ça m’sieur !

Elle prenait à son tour la foule à partie, criant, furieuse de voir ce bonhomme la discriminer sur la base de sa naissance. Ce-dernier, exaspéré, rugit :

\- Taisez-vous petite dinde. Cessez vos jérémiades nasillardes. Vos origines vous font plus de mal que n’importe quelle atrocité sortant de votre bouche. Cette noble langue que vous massacrez vous condamne et ne vous permettra jamais de réussir dans la vie. Il rajouta d’un ton un peu méprisant, cette noble colonne, vestige de notre sainte patrie, est souillée, non pas votre présence, mais plutôt par votre langue. Vous êtes une insulte à cette architecture.  
Il poursuivit son monologue :

\- Pourquoi les français ne savent pas parler cette noble langue. D’où que l’on vienne, je n’ai jamais vu une seule langue être aussi bafouée. Les règles les plus élémentaires de grammaire, de conjugaison et plus encore de prononciation sont jetées à l’égout au profit d’une pâle copie qui s’approcherait plus d’un cri d’animal que de la délicate symphonie de Molière. Les pays voisins rougissent en entendant notre peuple parler. De honte, parfois même d’embarras. Que j’aille dans les plus beaux palais français comme dans les bas fonds parisiens, je ne trouve qu’accent haché et barbarisme. Les anglais, eux, savent au moins bien parler. Il rajouta amusé – même si cette langue n’est parlée correctement que par une minorité de leurs concitoyens. L’arabe, lui, est parlé avec fluidité en respectant la symbolique de chaque mot. Quand au mandarin, chaque inflexion peut vouloir dire une toute autre chose. Pourquoi dans les écoles françaises, avons-nous désappris à parler notre belle langue ?

Il s’adossa nonchalamment à une colonne et demanda avec grâce un café à un vendeur. Ce-dernier lui servit avec empressement et il poursuivit en direction du jeune sauveur :

\- Vous, monsieur, je peux vous assurer que si vous maniez la langue de Corneille aussi mal que cette jeune créature, vous ne seriez pas en redingote, mais plutôt en bleu de travail, les mains noires et peu de perspective dans l’avenir.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et dit stratégiquement :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l’attaquer sur sa langue au même titre que certains aristocrates ou grands bourgeois monsieur. Sa survie dépend, non pas de la manière dont elle a de parler, mais plutôt dans sa capacité à se nourrir, à se vêtir et à se chauffer. Il est facile de donner des leçons de morale à une jeune demoiselle en détresse, surtout lorsque l’on vient d’un milieu favorisé.

La jeune femme regarda l’homme d’un air triomphant et répliqua :

\- Ça c’est’qui veut dire bien causer m’sieur ! Vlan dans les dents, l’rupin !

L’homme ignora stratégiquement la demoiselle et finit sa tasse de café avant de dire :

\- Monsieur, je vous parie toute ma fortune qu’avec une bonne éducation, cette jeune femme pourrait se faire passer pour une duchesse ! Ou du moins une bonne vendeuse dans un établissement respectable. Ce qui lui demanderait d’acquérir plusieurs bases solides dans notre langue. Je vous parie même que je pourrais faire d’elle une personne tout à fait respectable en trois mois.

Il finit son discours avec un sourire triomphal qui laissa découvrir quelques dents inégales. Son arrogance fit rougir la jeune femme. Furieuse, elle répliqua :  
\- M’sieur, j’suis pas une marchandise, moi. J’me suis faite tout’ seule et j’ai pas besoin d’un rupin pour m’dire c’que j’vaux.  
\- De toute évidence, mademoiselle- répliqua t’il avec un sourire narquois. 

Le jeune homme regarda son interlocuteur, pensif, et finit par dire :  
\- Vous avez beaucoup d’assurance monsieur.. ?  
\- Solo, Benjamin Solo. Linguiste depuis dix ans et spécialiste dans la linguistique française ainsi qu’écrivain du très célèbre livre : la langue : à la portée de tous ? et à qui ais-je le plaisir de parler ?  
\- Professeur Solo ? Le jeune homme se fendit d’un large sourire et son visage s’illumina aussitôt, Dameron, Poe Dameron, linguiste aussi et j’étais justement parti de ma province pour vous rencontrer.  
\- Dameron ! Le fameux linguiste qui a brillamment réussi à faire la passerelle entre langue française et arabe ! J’allais justement faire le déplacement pour vous rencontrer !  
\- Solo !  
\- Dameron !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, se souriant et le professeur Solo d’ajouter :

\- Il faut à tout prix que vous veniez séjourner chez moi. Nous avons tant à parler.

\- Avec un grand plaisir, dès que nous pourrions trouver un carrosse disponible ! Je séjournais il y a de cela quelques semaines à Neuilly.

\- Plus maintenant- répliqua t’il- vous vivez actuellement près de Picadilly Circus.

Poe Dameron lui adressa un regard admiratif et dit encore une fois :

\- Vous êtes un génie ! 

La jeune femme, jusqu’ici étrangement silencieuse, revint vers eux, voyant l’opportunité peut-être de vendre quelques fleurs.

\- C’est p’têtre grâce à moi qu’vous êtes trouvés tous les deux. M’sieur quelques fleurs ? Seulement 30 centimes le bouquet.

\- Petite affabulatrice ! Vous avez gentiment offert vos fleurs à mon compagnon ici présent pour seulement 10 centimes. Le professeur Solo lui offrit un sourire sardonique et s’éloigna avec le professeur Dameron en parlant de ses dernières découvertes avec un air affairé.

La demoiselle sentit un vent de colère la secouer au plus profond d’elle-même. Avec rage, elle balança son panier de toutes ses forces sur le parvis de l’opéra et hurla comme une poissonnière :

\- Allez-au diable ! Vous et vos jolis mots ! T’nez voilà tout le bazar pour dix francs !

Le professeur Solo se retourna d’un coup sec face à la jeune demoiselle et lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur. Avec élégance, il sortit quelques billets de sa poche et les jeta dans le panier d’un geste désinvolte avant de s’adresser à la jeune fleuriste ainsi :

\- Madame, je vous prends au mot. Belle soirée à vous !

Il fit un petit signe en levant légèrement son chapeau et reprit sa route avec son jeune comparse. La pluie avait cessé depuis déjà quelques minutes et le pavé, encore détrempé, semblait déjà détruire les bouquets qui lui restaient. Elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de cela et attrapa son précieux panier où se trouvaient cinq beaux billets de 10 francs chacun. Elle poussa un grand cri et s’exclama :

\- Mazette ! C’est qui s’est pas foutu d’moi, l’rupin !

Elle s’accroupit et ramassa ses quelques fleurs avant d’empocher avidement l’argent, perplexe face au geste de cet homme grossier. A n’en pas douter, encore un qui savait pas quoi faire de son argent. Un passant qui connaissait la jeune demoiselle s’exclama :

\- Hey, Rey c’est l’jour du biffeton aujourd’hui ! T’voudrais pas m’em’ner chez toi pour qu’on fasse un peu la nouba.  
\- Rêve pas Alfred ! Chuis trop bien pour toi ! répliqua t’elle de manière virulente.

Elle n’en revenait pas, avec ce genre de gros lot, elle pourrait faire durer l’argent au moins un mois facile. Elle s’éloigna un peu des colonnes et se mit à marcher en souriant. Aussitôt les petits vendeurs se regroupèrent autour d’elle. Spectateurs muets de la scène, ils regardaient passer la jeune fille avec une certaine envie. Celle-ci toute contente avait déjà oublié l’altercation et s’approchait des coins où les feux venaient de s’allumer pour se chauffer. Une vendeuse l’alpagua :

\- Hey Rey ! T’vas faire quoi avec c’te pognon ! Aller à Londres. Elle partit dans un éclat de rire édenté.

\- Naaah Rose, mais j’voudrais bien. Moi, mon rêve c’serait d’plus bosser. Plus aller au turbin et m’chauffer les fesses tout l’hiver dans un bon p’tit appart’, avec des boîtes de chocolat en veux-tu en voilà. J’aurais des p’tits coussins en macramé pleins l’appart’ et un beau poêle bien ronflant. J’aurais pu faim, pu froid et à mes pieds y’aurait un p’tit mignon qu’viendrait me chauffer dans l’moments durs. Rajouta-t-elle avec un air un peu coquin. 

Toutes les vendeuses poussèrent un soupir de contentement face à la scène décrite par la dénommée Rey et chacune imaginait déjà ce petit coin de paradis. Pas de turbin ! Un bel appartement d’au moins vingt mètres carré. Un petit lit blanc et surtout de la dentelle sur les draps. Rey rajouta, rêveuse :

\- Ce s’rait merveilleux !

Elle se releva alors et partit battre le pavé parisien. Encore toute engourdie de bonheur, ses chaussures semblaient la porter bien plus loin que Paris. Elle rêvait de grands dîners, de rôtis magnifiques et saignants à point, de chambellans la servant au lit et de chocolat. Oui du chocolat à n’en plus finir. Elle n’aurait plus à se geler les miches devant des immeubles cossus et pourrait se la couler douce. Plus besoin d’avoir à s’aplatir devant des messieurs grossiers. Les messieurs grossiers, elle pourrait leur dire au revoir et les mépriser comme le grand dadais qui l’avait méprisé. Elle avait hâte de tout ça.

Elle prit la dernière charrette qui l’emmènerait à sa modeste demeure. Une vieille cave désaffectée où pullulaient rat et eaux d’égout mais au moins elle avait un toit où dormir. Les poubelles qui s’entassant derrière elle, n’arrêtaient pas son rêve éveillé et personne ne pouvait lui dire quoique que ce soit quant à ses conditions de vie désastreuses. Aujourd’hui, grâce à la vanité d’un homme, elle allait pouvoir bien manger et même acheter un peu de charbon pour dormir tranquillement dans son vieux lit vétuste. 

Heureuse, elle repartit pour les quartiers malfamés de Montmartre avec un espoir nouveau dans le cœur. Un jour elle l’aurait sa petite chambre sous les toits ! Foi de Rey !


	2. Chapitre 2: la décision de mademoiselle Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey me revoilà ! Pour ceux qui lisent mon histoire, je vous remercie encore ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre. Nous repartons pour un deuxième chapitre avec une décision importante de la part de Mademoiselle Rey ainsi qu'un nouveau personnage !  
> Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je ne mords pas !

Paris se réveillait lentement, les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient derrière les nuages de la nuit dernière et jetaient une couleur ocre sur les colonnes de l’opéra. Sur la grande place commençaient à s’affairer les premiers travailleurs. Ceux-ci transportaient tranquillement des cageots emplis de légumes et de fruits de saison, les disposant nettement sur leurs étalages. Tout ce petit monde remplissait leurs kiosques et déballaient les dernières cagettes, déroulant les longues tentures servant à donner de l’ombre aux condiments. Bientôt, les premiers carrosses commencèrent à rouler, chargés de bureaucrates allant à la banque ou encore retournant dans leurs hôtels particuliers. Les cochers, les paupières alourdies par une trop courte nuit, sifflaient avec agacement les maraîchers qui ne se poussaient pas assez vite. Enfin, les passants déboulèrent dans les rues, traversant la place en évitant les maraîchers, faisant des pieds de nez aux cochers afin d’accéder aux nombreuses fleurs qui devaient être empaquetées et mises dans les paniers en osier. 

Les boutiquiers commencèrent à ouvrir leurs échoppes, levant les lourds rideaux de fer et les cafés, qui n’avaient jamais vraiment cessé leurs activités, commençaient un nouveau service, servant cafés et autres boissons chaudes aux clients qui s’amassaient devant, leurs journaux à la main. La place, en à peine quelques minutes, se mit à grouiller, à se bousculer, à crier, à hurler et à rire. La vie était de retour dans Paris. Les garçons hurlaient dans la foule, essayant d’appâter le chaland afin de vendre un maximum de colifichets. Entre le bruit des chevaux hennissant et les cris des poissonnières, une jeune silhouette mince se faufilait et semblait être assez à l’aise pour éviter tout accident. 

Rey marchait à vive allure, l’œil vif et le menton haut. Elle battait le pavé parisien depuis déjà plusieurs années et la place était son domaine. Chaque quartier parisien, chaque monument, chaque parc était son royaume. Là, au milieu des poissonnières, des vendeuses de fleurs, des bouchères et des maraichères, elle s’ébattait comme un poisson dans l’eau. Ses yeux caramel jetaient des regards à la fois canailles et complices avec les vendeuses. Elle s’approchait, tel un chat sauvage, et avec une main leste et habituée elle chipait quelques haricots, des petits pois, une carotte. Les maraichères jetaient sur la jeune femme des regards terribles qui étaient détrompés par quelques mouvements de bouches complices. Rey fronçait alors son joli nez et s’échappait en poussant un rire amusé. Dans sa bouche, le prix de son butin et un rapide petit signe de main afin d’apaiser la colère des vendeuses. 

Elle avait pris l’habitude de se servir sur la place. Lorsqu’elle avait de la chance, elle pouvait faire trois repas par jour sans dépenser un centime. Lorsque les vendeurs étaient nouveaux ou bien ne la connaissaient pas bien, elle devait mettre la main au porte-monnaie. Il lui était même arrivé un jour de devoir fuir au plus vite car un des maraîchers avait prévenu la police. Celui-là, elle le maudissait ! Elle évitait d’ailleurs soigneusement son étalage.

Elle descendit la place et là tout au bout, elle put voir un immense parterre de fleurs, étalées sur les trottoirs comme une espèce de champs urbain. Elle s’accroupit avec les autres vendeuses et commença son travail tout en gobant les derniers petits pois. Bientôt, Rose vint s’installer près d’elle et ensemble, elles entreprirent de couper les tiges des rhododendrons, des azalées, des Lys, des boutons d’or, des coquelicots, des iris, des tulipes et même de quelques roses dont les épines faisaient très mal. Bientôt, chaque variété de fleurs fut triée et minutieusement attachée ensemble afin d’en faire quelques petits bouquets grossiers qu’il faudra aller vendre. Le dos de la demoiselle lui faisait mal et sa nuque était déjà trempée de sueur. Elle passa une main parfumée aux fleurs sur son front et Rose remonta à la va-vite son corsage, ses jupes retroussées. 

Elles riaient parfois à gorge déployée, faisaient mines de faire les coquettes devant quelques garçons de café qui les sifflaient, mais pouffaient de rire dès qu’ils s’étaient suffisamment éloignés. Non pas que Rey ne pensait pas à l’amour, mais certainement pas avec un homme qui lui refilerait trop de moufflets et boirait tout son argent. Ah non ça, par Dieu, elle allait pas se faire prendre par un grand nigaud qui avait pas de situation. Parfois, Rose disait avec un air docte « nous, on peut pas com’ter fleurette à des m’sieurs, il nous en sort entre les jambes qu’des problèmes. » Aussitôt, toute l’assemblée opinait de la tête avec un air docte.  
Rey savait bien ce que les messieurs faisaient aux dames et elle voulait pas de cette chose-là. Parfois tard dans le soir, elle rêvait d’un beau et gentil garçon qui l’emmènerait loin de sa misère et de sa solitude et lui permettrait de reconsidérer l’amour. Mais des messieurs comme ça, ça épousait des jolis brins de filles bien riches et bien pomponnées, pas des crasseuses comme elle ! 

De l’autre côté de la place, au fond d’une ruelle, une porte s’ouvrit brusquement et trois hommes d’âge mur furent balancés sans ménagement sur le trottoir crasseux. Le troquet à l’allure miteuse laissait échapper des rires gras et des gloussements peu discrets. Le tenancier du troquet jeta un regard mauvais sur les trois saoulards qui venaient de vider son stock d’alcool sans même payer leur du. Il s’exclama.

\- Que je ne vous y reprenne plus à vous souler le gosier sans payer ! La prochaine fois c’est police pour vous trois. 

Les trois hommes se mirent debout difficilement, titubant sur le pavé. La face rouge et le nez aviné, ils firent un geste désinvolte en direction du tenancier avant de se retourner. Le plus gras d’entre eux, une salopette usée et un chapeau miteux à la main qu’il essayait de nettoyer sans grand succès, poussa un grognement inaudible et alla en direction d’un badaud affalé sur un tonnelet de vin. Son comparse l’interpella :

\- Hey Unkar, va falloir qu’on trouv’ un boulot maint’nant !

Le dénommé Unkar éclata d’un rire tonitruant et demanda avec un sourire en coin au badaud :

\- Antoine, mon gars, t’aurais pas une p’tite pièce pour ton vieux pote.

L’homme jeta un regard goguenard et dit, abrupte :

\- Pas un rond !

Unkar se tourna vers un autre badaud qui avait suivi l’échange, l’œil torve et celui-ci sans même qu’Unkar ouvre la bouche, lui répondit :

\- Pas un rond ! 

Unkar poussa un long soupir peiné et se mit en marche vers le troquet à nouveau, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres avant de se faire accueillir avec une pleine bassine d’eau sale à la figure par le tenancier qui s’exclama :

\- Les mauvais payeurs ne rentrent pas ! 

Les deux acolytes d’Unkar ricanèrent derrière lui et firent le chemin inverse, longeant la ruelle qui donnait sur la grande place. Unkar, l’œil encore pétillant, surveillait les alentours et tentait de repérer la seule personne qui pouvait encore l’aider. L’un de ses compagnons lui répondit :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là Unkar ? Va falloir turbiner pour retourner s’en met’ plein la poire.

Unkar eut un petit claquement de langue agacé, mais ne commenta pas. Il se déplaça près des colonnes et attendit, se balançant d’avant en arrière, d’un air nonchalant. Les deux comparses se regardèrent, perplexes, puis décidèrent d’attendre avec leur chef. Quand Unkar attendait, c’est que le biffeton allait pas tarder ! Ils posèrent tout de même la question à Unkar :

\- Hey Unkar t’attends qui com’ ça ?

Unkar leur répondit, un sourire canaille aux coins des lèvres :

\- Ma p’tite Rey rode toujours dans les environs. Elle va pas laisser son vieux père com’ ça le gosier en pente !

Les deux comparses éclatèrent de rire et dirent :

\- Mais t’as rien fait pour cette p’tiote ! Tu crois pas qu’elle va pas t’envoyer bouler ?

Unkar répliqua, philosophe :

\- J’lui ai tout donné à c’te p’tite ! Les rues d’l’opéra, le soleil, la lune qui lui permet d’aller et venir même la nuit ! Sans moi, elle s’rait mort’ de faim, quand ces alcoolos d’parents l’ont laissé tombé à quatr’ ans ! Alors si ça vaut pas un p’tit biff’ton de temps en temps, j’connaitrais jamais plus merdeuse !

Aussitôt qu’il eut achevé ses paroles, il repéra une petite silhouette se faufilant entre les colonnes avec un panier empli de fleurs. Elle se dandinait sur les marches du palais et était de dos. Elle semblait attendre les passants. Unkar ne pouvait distinguer son visage, mais il lui semblait que c’était bien la petite Rey. Il s’avança vers elle, la démarche triomphale.

\- Hey Rey, pas un p’tit biffeton pour ton papa !

La demoiselle se retourna et s’écria dans un grand rire :

\- Qu’est ce qu’tu fais là ! T’es trop vieux pour moi !

Devant lui se trouvait…une autre jeune demoiselle, très différente de Rey :

\- Pardon mam’zelle, j’vous ais confondu avec une autr’.

Les deux compagnons d’Unkar étaient pliés en deux à force de rire et dirent à Unkar qu’il ne reconnaissait même plus Rey. Il laissa passer avec un vague haussement d’épaule et se dirigea vers le marché aux fleurs, bien décidé à la retrouver. Il la repéra un peu plus loin entrain de finir ses bouquets. Cette fois-ci, pas de doute possible, c’était bien elle ! Il s’avança encore une fois et lui tapota l’épaule, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres :

\- Rey, ma p’tite, viens dire bonjours à ton vieux père !

\- Qu’est-qu’ce tu fais là ! Avec toi com’ père, j’aurais pu b’soin d’en’mis !

Dit-elle en se retournant, de forte méchante humeur face au ton sucré de celui qui l’avait recueilli à quatre ans, pour mieux la faire travailler à sa place. Unkar continua, toujours tout sucre tout miel :

\- Allez Rey, don’ moi un p’tit que’que chose ! Pense à ton vieux père qui peut pu s’en mettre une der’ière le gosier d’puis que la patron’ a tout jeté dans le caniveau.

\- J’espère qu’el’ te jet’ra dans le caniveau avec ton vin ! Grommela-t-elle.

\- Aaaah sois pas com’ ça sucr’ d’orge, faut bien vivre et t’sais elle est pas facile la patron’ surtout d’puis qu’elle sait qu’je peux pas m’marier.

Rey le fixa un instant. Elle savait qu’Unkar la lâcherait pas tant qu’elle aurait pas craché au bassinet. Elle soupira et sortit trois beaux francs de sa poche. De quoi rassasier la glotte à ce poivreau et à ses comparses :

\- T’as d’la chance. Hier, j’ai touché l’gros lot ! Voilà pour toi !

Unkar fit une petite moue face au peu que lui donnait sa fille adoptive. Mais d’habitude c’était encore moins, donc il ferait avec :

\- Merci Rey, t’es une chic fille !

\- Qu’ça d’vienne pas une habitude hein ? Ou j’te fracasserai le nez la prochain’ fois.

Ce-dernier sourit et se releva en chantonnant

\- O vin ! Glorieux vin !

Pendant qu’Unkar s’éloignait, à n’en pas douter pour philosopher tout en se saoulant, Rey passa devant les colonnes. Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt et se souvint brusquement les paroles d’une rare brutalité que l’homme à la bouche gourmande lui avait asséné. « Vous êtes une insulte pour cette noble architecture ». Tout cela, sans ciller, sans même la connaître. Elle s’adossa, avec défi, contre l’une de ces colonnes, mais aussitôt se releva, honteuse d’être effectivement une injure pour ces colonnes.

Elle continua à regarder le bâtiment et se rappela aussitôt d’autres paroles : « En un mois, je pourrais faire d’elle une duchesse ! Ou du moins une vendeuse dans une boutique. Ce qui demanderait une meilleure pratique de la langue ! ». Elle ne voulait pas être vendeuse dans la rue toute sa vie. Bientôt sa jeunesse laisserait place à une mine défraichie, et alors plus aucun passant ne voudrait de ses fleurs. Elle deviendrait un peu comme la vieille aux pigeons, mendiant son pain, allant nue pied dans les rues de Paris. Pire encore, donnant son corps au dernier saoulard dans l’espérance d’avoir un peu de pain ou une petite piécette ! 

Elle frissonna d’effroi et resserra autour d’elle son manteau. Elle prit une grande inspiration et finalement se décida à avancer et à s’éloigner de ces fameuses grandes colonnes. La pierre brute était un souvenir atroce pour son ego blessé. Tout en marchant, elle se mit à rêver d’une vie meilleure, cette fois-ci, une vie où elle aurait les clefs de son destin. Ce rupin avait raison en disant qu’elle n’irait jamais loin sans une bonne éducation ! Elle en avait vu des moins jolies qu’elles, mais mieux éduquées qui avaient réussi à serrer un gentil monsieur bien comme il faut parce qu’elle savait causer.

Si elle savait causer, elle pourrait avoir un meilleur boulot, un meilleur toit, de quoi manger tous les jours. Plus de rats, plus d’eau d’égout, plus de bains glacés une fois par an dans le lac noir de la Seine. Elle pourrait même manger du chocolat grâce à ses revenus. Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à calculer. Elle connaissait quelqu’un qui apprenait l’anglais pour devenir nourrice chez des anglais. Elle lui avait dit qu’elle payait trois francs de l’heure donc si elle payait ce rupin, un franc de l’heure pour lui apprendre à mieux causer, elle pourrait bientôt prétendre à une meilleure place.  
Une place dans une petite boutique de fleur avec des horaires, un patron, un beau tablier tout neuf et surtout un revenu. Elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et fit demi-tour. Il fallait qu’elle aille acheter un joli chapeau et puis aussi qu’elle trouve l’adresse de ce rupin pour lui demander à mieux causer. Bientôt, elle aurait le beau tablier, le beau rôti et surtout la belle vie. Tout en continuant à rêver, elle se mit en direction des Halles d’un pas décidé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! Oui Rey a décidé d'aller voir le professeur Solo avec une affaire très sérieuse ! Le chapitre est un peu plus sérieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais...début 20ème siècle. La condition des masses populaires était vraiment pas facile ! Kudos et commentaires appréciés !


	3. Chapitre 3: La proposition de Mademoiselle Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà de retour ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus long encore ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et à me dire si vous voulez que je change quelque chose !

Le long des trottoirs d’un blanc immaculé, des arbres étaient plantés à distance égale. Pas une seule poussière ne venait salir les rues de ces pavillons résidentiels cossus. Les quelques calèches qui passaient étaient en ligne et ne se doublaient pas. La rue était large et correctement pavée. Dans une des résidences s’élevant sur trois étages, le passant pouvait distinguer une série de sons plus ou moins aigus. Ces sons venaient troubler la perfection de l’architecture. L’hôtel particulier possédaient des colombages d’un style classique et les fenêtres si elles étaient toutes fermées, étaient grandes et immaculées. Les murs d’un blanc cassé renvoyaient une image austère et digne renforcée par la porte en chaîne massif. Sur le côté du porche, on pouvait distinguer des écritures sur un panneau en marbre noir : Professeur Solo : spécialiste en langues indo-européennes. Autour de la grande bâtisse, il y avait un jardin où pas une fleur n’aurait osé dépasser l’ordre dans laquelle elle avait été plantée. Enfin un portail en fer forgé, gris métallisé, venait compléter le tout. Les grilles hautes et imposantes ne permettaient pas de faire voir au badaud le spectacle se déroulant dans le salon principal. 

Et quel spectacle ! Dans le salon se trouvait une imposante bibliothèque. Cette dernière se trouvait en hauteur et l’on pouvait y accéder grâce à un escalier. Elle était bâtie en chêne massif et contenait une multitude de livres. Pour l’heure, les deux hommes qui s’y trouvaient, tendaient l’oreille et semblaient écouter avec une vive attention les sons provenant d’un phonographe. Le premier homme, costume trois pièces noire et cravate grise, attendait que le deuxième ait finis d’écouter, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de dire :

\- Alors mon cher Dameron, combien de phonèmes pouvez-vous entendre ?

Le professeur Dameron fronça légèrement les sourcils et se mit à compter sur son calepin avant de prononcer finalement :

\- 117 phonèmes !

Le professeur Solo secoua la tête et finit par dire :

\- 126 phonèmes !

Il remit en route le phonographe et sortit un long tableau afin de montrer le nombre de phonèmes présents dans cette séquence. Le professeur Dameron n’en revenait pas, cela semblait si irréel. Pourtant la preuve était là, devant ses yeux. Le professeur Solo lui avait démontré que 126 phonèmes pouvaient être prononcés en pas moins de cinq minutes. Il regarda, impressionné, cet homme dont il avait dévoré les ouvrages scientifiques avec application. Puis, il s’exclama dans un grand cri :

\- Solo vous êtes un véritable génie !

En face de lui, le professeur en question se tenait campé sur ses jambes, ayant fermé au préalable le rouleau, il écarta les bras, dans un geste victorieux et répondit avec une certaine fausse modestie :

\- Voyons mon cher Dameron, seulement un génie dans l’art subtil de la linguistique !

Tandis que les deux hommes pavoisaient sur leurs prouesses respectives, Rey se retrouvait devant la fameuse demeure cossue. Elle venait tout juste de descendre d’un fiacre, nouveau moyen de locomotion depuis peu, avec un immense chapeau à plumes d’autruche qu’elle avait réussi à dénicher aux Halles. Ce chapeau lui mangeait la moitié de la figure, mais elle devait faire bonne impression pour obtenir de ce rupin ce qu’elle voulait. Rien ne vaut un peu de beurre pour arriver à faire passer la médecine ! Elle s’avança d’un pas décidé et ouvrit le portail en fer forgé. Elle se dirigea vers le perron et sonna à la porte, plusieurs fois, pour être entendue. Quand la porte s’ouvrit, une matrone à l’air sévère, les cheveux blonds relevés en chignon serré et le regard glaçant lui fit face.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle ? lui dit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Rey se para de son plus beau sourire et répondit

\- Faut qu’j’aille voir le professeur Solo. C’est pour parler affaire ! rajouta-t-elle avec un petit air urgent et affairé pour montrer le sérieux de la chose.

La matrone haussa un sourcil sceptique et ne se laissa pas convaincre si facilement. Elle en avait vu d’autres et cette demoiselle, sous ses faux airs de princesse, avait l’air d’être une cocotte ! Elle répliqua sèchement :

\- Le professeur Solo ne peut vous recevoir actuellement car il est très occupé. Puis-je vous suggérer de repasser plus tard.

Rey effaça aussitôt son sourire charmeur et fit ce qu’elle avait toujours fait. Elle força le passage en criant très fort :

\- L’professeur m’attend déjà et m’a dit qu’c’était pour affaire urgente qui m’demandait. Allez-lui demander !

La dame qui s’était faite bousculée sans ménagement fronça les sourcils. Le professeur Solo ne lui avait rien dit de la sorte ce matin. Ne voulant pas provoquer l’ire de son supérieur, elle concéda un :

\- Je vais aller prévenir le professeur que son rendez-vous est arrivé.

Elle quitta la jeune personne et se dirigea vers le salon principal pour prévenir le maître de maison. Pendant ce temps, Rey regardait autour d’elle avec un air émerveillé. De belles moulures paraient les murs, des tapisseries rouge et ocre venaient harmonieusement parer le plancher en bois lustré. Devant elle, elle pouvait voir son reflet dans un magnifique miroir finement ciselé à l’or fin. Elle s’avança pour réajuster sa coiffure et vit passer une femme de chambre, portant des draps, la regarder, interloquée. Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt et lui adressa un sourire poli avant de dire :

\- Ah j’ai une tâche c’est ça ! Elle regarda dans le miroir pour être certaine que ses mains et son visage était propre avant de rajouter- j’vous jure, j’ai tout bien nettoyé dans la fontaine t’à l’heure !

Alors qu’elle se recoiffait, la matrone toquait à la porte et reçut l’invitation sèche d’entrer. Le professeur Solo dit :

\- Madame Phasma, pourquoi nous déranger ? Ce n’est pourtant pas l’heure du déjeuner !

Madame Phasma de répliquer :

\- Monsieur, je vous prie de m’excuser pour l’interruption, mais une jeune personne désire vous voir et m’affirme que vous aviez rendez-vous. Elle dit que c’est urgent.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, interloqués, et le professeur Solo de répondre, perplexe :

\- Comment est-elle ? Peut-être avait-il oublié qu’il avait donné rendez-vous à un de ces nombreux cobayes qui lui permettrait de mieux comprendre les subtilités de la langue.

\- Oh, monsieur, une jeune fille quelconque voir même je dirais…vulgaire dans son parler.

Le professeur Solo eut alors une mine réjoui. Il n’avait jamais pu enregistrer une prostituée. L’infortunée allait pouvoir être utile et ainsi lui donner une mine d’informations précieuses.

\- Bien, faites-là la entrer –il prépara déjà un nouveau rouleau et expliqua sa démarche au professeur Dameron – Dameron, nous allons faire parler dans le gramophone cette demoiselle de petite vertu et par la suite, je vous expliquerai comment je distords les sons afin de mieux compter les phonèmes. Vous allez voir, c’est une pratique tout à fait captivante.

Au même moment, Rey fit son entrée fracassante tout en disant :

\- Doc’, j’ai une prop’sition très importante à vous faire !

Le professeur Solo s’arrêta net. Une voix nasillarde venant des bas-fonds de la Madeleine. Puis, il soupira agacé :

\- Oh par Saint-Louis ! Je n’ai aucun besoin de sa voix, j’ai déjà des rouleaux entiers de personnes venant de la Madeleine. Madame Phasma, veuillez la reconduire à l’entrée.

Madame Phasma aussitôt obtempéra, mais Rey se dégagea de sa poigne et alla d’emblée vers le professeur, la tête haute :

\- Hey m’sieur, j’viens vous faire une prop’sition honnête, pas pour vous z’arnaquez !   
\- Que voulez-vous mademoiselle ? Répondit-il un brin agacé.  
\- Aaaah ben voilà qu’le m’sieur veut causer ! Allons parler affair’.  
\- Bien, je vous écoute !  
\- Beeen alors on m’propos’ même pas une chaise !

Le professeur Solo la fixa avec un regard glacial et demanda à sa gouvernante.

\- Qu’on apporte la chaise cloutée pour l’impudente qui vient faire irruption dans mon salon.

\- Heeey ! se révolta Rey – vous vous z’ètes pas un m’sieur, vous êtes qu’un sale voyou ! Y’a pas idée d’traiter les gens com’ ça ! 

Le professeur Dameron intervint alors,

\- Ce que veut signifier, ici, mon compagnon c’est que nous sommes disposés à vous entendre. Veuillez prendre place et nous expliquer votre affaire mademoiselle.. ?

Rey regarda le jeune homme qu’elle reconnut comme étant le chic type qui l’avait défendue hier et lui dit, tout en s’asseyant sur une des chaises proche du bureau :

\- Rey..Rey Durieux. Vous vous z’êtes un chic type. Voilà moi j’veux pas passer ma vie à vendre des fleurs dans la rue. Alors quand le m’sieur là m’a dit que j’pouvais être duchesse, j’me suis dit « ma p’tite Rey, va trouver le m’sieur et d’mande lui d’te donner des cours. » J’sais qu’une amie prend des cours d’anglais pour trois francs – v’zauriez pas l’culot de m’prendre tant pour ma propre langue ! – alors j’vous propose un franc l’heure ! A prendr’ ou à laisser !

Elle termina son discours, avec un petit sourire triomphant. Le professeur Solo avait un petit sourire en coin et s’assit derrière le bureau, prenant ses aises. Les deux mains jointes, sous son menton, sa bouche gourmande formait une petite moue sarcastique.

\- Professeur Dameron, imaginons que je dise oui à cet idée de cours. Imaginons que j’accepte ce franc pour une heure de cours. Si, mettons, je prenais plutôt un ministre ou encore une réelle duchesse pour améliorer sa langue. Si un franc représente une grande fortune pour cette personne, à l’échelle d’une duchesse ou d’un ministre, ce serait plutôt cinquante francs de l’heure – il finit par dire dans un grand rire moqueur- en somme la jeune personne que voici me propose cinquante francs de l’heure pour un cours de langue !

Rey ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et se releva en poussant de grands cris :

\- Hey, mais où que j’vais trouver les cinquante francs, moi m’sieur. J’suis pov’, comment que j’vais faire. Prise de panique, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, sa respiration se bloquer. Elle jeta des regards effrayés à l’autre monsieur.

Le professeur Solo fit claquer sa langue avec agacement en entendant les cris outrés de la créature devant lui. Lui qui voulait s’amuser un peu au dépend de cette demoiselle, voilà que son plan était compromis. Le professeur Dameron la rassura du mieux qu’il put, tentant d’endiguer les larmes de la jeune femme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d’un drame qu’il jugeait inutile pour une farce et surtout au bout du cinquième reniflement dégoûtant, il rugit :

\- Asseyez-vous l’on vous dit ! Il ne s’agit pas de faire des simagrées chez moi, mademoiselle, pour avoir ce que vous voulez ! Avec un agacement certain, il sortit de sa poche son mouchoir brodé et le donna à la demoiselle – Et ceci sera plus utile que votre manche !

\- Pourquoi fair’ ? Répondit-elle piteusement.

\- Pour essuyer vos larmes et toute partie que vous jugerez nécessaire de sécher ! Ceci est une manche et ceci est un mouchoir ! C’est le fondement des bonnes manières et une base essentielle si vous voulez que l’on vous prenne au sérieux !

Elle murmura un timide merci et sécha ses larmes avant de se moucher bruyamment avec le mouchoir. Encore un qu’il faudra directement amener à la blanchisserie pensa t’il amèrement. Le professeur Dameron eut un petit sourire et finalement dit à son compère sur un ton de défi :

\- Je tiens à vous signaler, professeur Solo, que vous avez parié pas plus tard qu’hier sur le fait de transformer entièrement le langage de cette jeune demoiselle. Vous vous êtes même vanté de pouvoir la faire passer pour une duchesse ! touché par les mésaventures de cette demoiselle, le professeur Dameron, se disait, qu’en piquant la vanité de son camarade, il pourrait peut-être adoucir cet homme et lui permettre d’accepter ses fameux cours de langue que la jeune personne voulait tant. 

Piqué au vif, le professeur Solo se redressa mais conserva son sourire un brin sarcastique. Après une légère pause, il finit par déclarer :

\- Serait-ce un défi que vous me posez professeur Dameron. Si c’est le cas, sachez qu’en six mois je peux faire d’elle une duchesse. Un mois serait trop court…pour ce genre de créature, mais six mois…cela serait tout à fait possible.

Le professeur Dameron n’avait pas l’intention originel de piquer autant l’orgueil du professeur, mais maintenant que la chose avait été faite, pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu’au bout de l’entreprise. Il se redressa à son tour et répondit :

\- Bien, Solo, je vous prends au mot. Je vous parie que vous n’arriverez pas à faire de cette jeune personne une duchesse en seulement six mois.

Solo partit dans un grand rire triomphant et dit :

\- Et moi, je vous parie que dans six mois, cette triste demoiselle sera transformée. Nous l’amènerons au bal annuel que donne l’ambassade anglaise et tous pourront admirer mon travail d’orfèvre.

Rey, qui jusque là ne s’était pas manifesté, se leva brusquement, scandalisée d’être vue comme une marchandise. Elle s’indigna :

\- Heeeey ! Chuis une honnêt’ fille moi ! J’veux payer comme tout l’monde !

Madame Phasma qui était restée dans la pièce prit la liberté d’intercéder en la faveur de la jeune fille.

\- Mademoiselle Durieux a tout à fait raison. Monsieur Solo, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous ne savez rien de cette fille. Elle a peut-être de la famille que dis-je un mari !

Le professeur Solo haussa un sourcil moqueur et se retourna vers la dénommée mademoiselle Rey qui poussa un grand :  
\- Guuuh un mari !  
\- Vous voyez madame Phasma, point de mari à l’horizon !  
\- Monsieur Solo – ajouta Madame Phasma – vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas prendre sous votre aile, une jeune fille sans aucune condition, que diraient les voisins ?

Dans le même temps, elle essaya de reprendre le mouchoir du professeur Solo à Rey afin de le laver. Celle-ci se rebiffa aussitôt et poussa un grand cri :

\- Heeey, il vous l’a pas donné à vous ! Il l’a donné à moi !

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et jeta un regard implorant au professeur Dameron qui tempéra un peu la chose :

\- C’est certain, Solo, il faudra la pleine et entière coopération de Rey dans cette affaire ! Je ne puis envisagé cette expérience sans qu’elle ait prise conscience au préalable de ce que nous ferons.

Rey continua alors avec un petit sourire sardonique :

\- D’façon qui voudrait d’moi hein ?

Le professeur rebondit aussitôt avec un air un peu malin, en disant :

\- Quand j’en aurais fini avec vous, on trouvera des piles d’hommes, jonchés dans la rue, car ils se seront tués en espérant seulement pouvoir avoir votre mouchoir.

Mademoiselle Rey le regarda un instant, terrifiée et finalement dit en se levant et en récupérant ses affaires :

\- Vous, vous z’ètes un dingo, j’resterai pas une minute de pu dans cette maison d’dingos. 

Aussitôt le professeur Solo adopta une autre stratégie. S’il voulait prouver au monde entier à quel point ses techniques étaient révolutionnaires, il faudrait d’abord un cobaye un peu moins réticent. Il la stoppa à la porte avec un seul mot :

\- Un chocolat ?

Aussitôt Rey se retourna, déjà alléchée par l’offre mais encore méfiante.

\- Qui m’dis que c’est pas drogué ! J’les connais les cochons dans vot’ genre !  
\- La confiance règne à ce que je vois ! Avec délicatesse, il sépara en deux un délicieux petit chocolat fourré à la praline – une moitié pour moi – il mit le morceau délicatement dans sa bouche – et une autre moitié pour vous – il mit l’autre moitié du chocolat dans la bouche de Rey.

Celle-ci mâcha avec délice, mais dit tout de même :  
\- Si j’recrache pas, c’est pa’ce que j’suis bien éduquée !  
\- Tout à fait ! répondit le professeur Solo, un petit sourire en coin. Il ne suffisait plus que de ferrer ce petit poisson frétillant – Si vous acceptez ma proposition, vous aurez des boites entières de chocolat chaque jour ! Il lui prit délicatement la main et ouvrit la porte du salon avant de l’entraîner vers les étages – vous aurez des robes magnifiques, des fiacres, des diamants…

Celle-ci s’arrêta net aussitôt à la mention de diamants. C’était une chose les jolis robes et les fiacres, ça, ça la séduisait drôlement. Mais les diamants ! C’était pas honnête !

\- Hey j’suis une fille honnête moi !  
Ils étaient déjà arrivés au milieu des escaliers et le professeur Solo reprit sa position d’homme glacial. Le professeur Dameron qui les avait suivis finit par dire :

\- Solo, dites-lui précisément comment se déroulera l’expérimentation. Il ne peut être question d’expérience si elle n’est pas consentante.

Rey le regarda, prête maintenant à écouter ce professeur. Les robes, les fiacres c’était tentant mais on lui demanderait de faire quoi ? Elle refusait de jouer le tapin pour ce rupin ! Le professeur Solo eut un petit sourire en coin et finalement, retrouvant son sérieux, il dit :

-Rey, vous allez passer six mois dans ma demeure. Pendant ces six mois, si vous êtes obéissante et que vous faites ce que l’on vous dit, vous aurez une chambre propre, avec des draps en dentelle, trois bons repas, des chocolats, de belles robes et même des sorties en fiacre. Si pas contre, vous êtes désobéissante et impolie, vous dormirez dans le cagibi noir, infesté par les rats, porterez de vieilles guenilles, n’aurez aucun repas et Madame Phasma vous bâtera avec le manche à balais. Dans six mois, je vous emmènerai au bal de l’ambassade, vêtue d’une magnifique robe. Si vous parvenez à vous faire passer pour une personne issue d’une bonne condition sociale, je vous donnerai mille francs, et de quoi vous faire engager comme fleuriste dans une bonne boutique. Si, au contraire, vous êtes démasquée, vous serez emmené sur l’échafaud et décapiter pour faire figure d’exemple à toutes les petites vendeuses de rue prétentieuses - Il se rapprocha d’elle avec un air un peu menaçant – Si vous n’acceptez pas ma proposition, vous serez un modèle d’ingratitude et les anges, eux-mêmes, pleureront devant votre idiotie !

Il se redressa avec un léger sourire supérieur et finalement s’adressa au professeur Dameron :

\- Est-ce que cela vous convient-il professeur Dameron ?  
L’autre professeur leva les bras de dépit devant ce discours glaçant et opina de la tête, tandis que Rey restait muette, effrayée devant ces mots horribles. Elle retrouva ses esprits quand madame Phasma l’obligea à monter les escaliers sur ordre du professeur Solo :

\- Vous z’êtes qu’une brute ! Y’a personne qui m’battra ! J’suis une honnête fille, moi ! –Elle se pencha sur la rampe en invectivant le professeur – Vous z’êtes pas un m’sieur vous ! J’suis une honnête fille !

Le professeur Solo, tout en descendant les marches de l’escalier d’un pas tranquille, fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu, pendant qu’on emmenait Rey se laver plus haut à l’étage.

Rey continuait à invectiver ce rustre qui se prenait pour un monsieur propre, quand Madame Phasma lui intima de se taire brusquement. Elle le fit de mauvaise grâce. Mieux valait obtempérer si elle voulait pas découvrir le manche à balais de Madame Phasma. Bientôt, la gouvernante ouvrit une porte et là elle vit une belle chambre aux tons blancs. Le lit, l’armoire, la coiffeuse étaient peints en blanc. Le lit avait des draps en dentelle et à côté une petite commode blanche abritait une jolie lampe en fer. Elle tourna autour de la pièce et vit une autre porte au fond, où s’activaient plusieurs femmes de ménage. Curieuse, elle ouvrit la porte et vit une énorme cuve. Une baignoire peut-être ? L’eau coulait dedans, mais elle avait l’air tellement chaude !

Elle fit une réflexion naïve à une femme de chambre :

\- Vous lavez les vêt’ments dans c’te cuve ?

La gouvernante répondit à la place de la femme de ménage :

\- Non, ceci est une baignoire pour vous laver.  
\- Mais j’vais attraper la mort si j’plonge la d’dans –répliqua t’elle effrayée- Y’a pas moyen que j’rentre dans c’te baignoire !

Mais madame Phasma ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Elle et d’autres femmes de chambre l’encerclèrent et commencèrent à la déshabiller. Elle poussa des cris paniqués et commença à se débattre de manière virulente. Il y avait pas moyen, elle rentrerait pas, elle n’obéirait pas et tant pis pour les coups de balais ! Malheureusement pour elle, Madame Phasma avait une poigne solide et ses cris ne semblaient pas l’attendrir. Elle avait eu des ordres et personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin, même pas cette grue endiablée qui gesticulait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les kudos sont bien sûr aussi appréciés ! =)

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ne soyez pas timide et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. La critique est toujours la bienvenue. Oui je sais Ben Solo a l'air d'un porc misogyne et paternaliste, mais...ça ne s'améliorera pas. Ne vous en faites pas, Rey ne se laissera pas faire ! A bientôt et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !


End file.
